Life is what you make of it Lee Adama
by Freeman 06
Summary: This is my verison of what could have happened in the last scene of Daybreak Part III. I do not own any of these characters.


Lee Adama. Life is what you make of it.

This is my take on what should been the final scene of galactica, but I don't own anything not the characters nothing, this is my attempt on the end scene with Kara Thrace and Lee Adama.

Lee was never accustomed to being alone, he always had his father. But now he was gone, and he was alone on Earth, a barren planet. Although the sun shined in the sky, he never truly felt at peace. He missed Kara greatly and what was bugging him, is that he couldn't thank her, or repay her for saving there sorry asses.

Lee grinned and someone what saddened look formed on his face, he was scared and he felt truly alone. His father, leaving him to sort his own issues out on his own was not something he counted on, he wanted nothing more but to bury himself in his own pity. This is what it was truly like to be alone he thought.

In someways, he felt alone he felt some form of hardship, why he didn't really know. He missed Kara more than she would ever know, he never really got any chance to say how much he really cared about her. Which ate away at him from the inside, he was in all sense alone on this planet, which he called a home. Some joke he thought, why god was playing with him in this way. But he continued on walking in those big fields of luscious green and looking above seeing all the blue sky and not some rusting hangar bay door. He half smiled, he guessed it would be better then spending an eternity on that old battered warship, he took great pride in being a part of.

As Lee walked on, he allowed a couple of tears to form on his face, all the hell they had been through together. Hell it didn't even matter that they were cylon well most of his friends they were like family to him. He kept on walking feeling the cold air brushing through his hair. He loved the feeling, it was alien too him yet very liberating. He did feel somewhat relieved that he still wasn't living on galactica but it did hit him solidly in the chest that he shouldn't be thinking like that about Kara, his friend, his former comrade. He didn't know if he could bear a single day without her. He laughed a little at that thought he was beginning to sound like his dad. He laughed out loud, after all it was him alone with his thoughts in the middle of an open field.

He decided he better head back to the camp, his friends would be waiting for him. Plus there would be a celebration tonight for all of the trouble they had been getting into. Nearly tearing them all apart, but now it was different. Now they knew it was different and thank the gods no one would have to go through that again, and he prayed that no one ever would. He smiled and felt the wind blow on his face one last time. He looked above and into the sky he smiled somebody was truly watching him from above. Then he heard someones voice '' Lee don't worry about me, I'm in a better place now remember I'll always be with you''. Lee heavily sighed and shook his head.. and yelled out ''Kara is that you???''. Silence was his only answer, he felt he was going crazy without her.

There was hardly any reply, but Kara laughed soon after ''Yes Lee, it's me!! I'm all around you, just not in person I'm with god now, when I said my work was truly done I meant it''. Lee's face showed some serious strain, he was clearly going through a emotional breakdown. ''I don't want you too go'' Lee said. '' Lee I can't stay here forever and you know it, I have to be with god, I have to watch things that are too come.'' Suddenly Kara appeared in front of him, in the same clothes she wore when she said goodbye to Bill, he came up to lee and hugged him tightly, Lee brokedown and cuddled her back, wailing madly. Kara smiled and calmed him down holding him like a child, he looked at her in the eyes. '' Stay with me Kara... I miss you so much''. Kara looked at him, she couldn't reply to what he wanted ''Lee, I can't stay anymore here, I've achieved what I was set out for''. Lee looked at her ''But doesn't god need you here with us, we need you here!! Gods Kara''. Kara looked directly at him in the eyes and smiled '' Lee if I stay with you, must promise me it can only be for a while''. Lee smirked and said '' Ok, I well you see it's kind of hard for me to let go, do you remember what we did on that planet we colonised''. Kara smirked, '' yeah I remember that a lot of times, it was a really special moment lee''. Lee smiled he couldn't help but notice sarcasm was still in Kara's humor even though she was dead. Kara looked at Lee and smiled and this would stun him more then she probably thought he would never knew possible. '' Lee I'll have to say this once, I do love you''.

Lee's heart skipped a beat. He smiled happily, he felt truly at peace, still cradled in her arms he was finally happy, ''Thank you thank you so much for everything''. He said quietly to Kara, kara bursted out in floods of tears. And just stood with him for hours.

Kara then let go of lee, and did not disappear, it seems the gods had given her another chance at life, she stayed with Lee, and lee was forever greatful to the gods for letting this happen. Lee looked at Kara in a new light, and ran over to her cuddling her, kissing her. Like a child all she could do was laugh at lee and he laughed back.

They continued walking into the lush green woodland areas on earth, to them it was a paradise they thought they would never see. Lee never thought he'd be with Kara. Too explore this beautiful planet he could now fully call a home, being with her made it special. There would be drinks to honour this occassion, most of the fleet didn't know Kara was gone, but it's better they didn't and only saw her back at the camp.

Lee smiled as he thought about new caprica, and his past. And now knowing he had a family to look up too he felt reassured, that he can never truly be alone. And he never will be.

End.


End file.
